


Stab Your Eye Out

by cozy_tea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellum's a pirate, Gen, Just some good ol' goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_tea/pseuds/cozy_tea
Summary: Two treasure hunter's having an argument on a ship. Sometimes being stuck together makes things a bit more frustrating.
Kudos: 6





	Stab Your Eye Out

“Yer gonna get your eye poked out.”

“Yes, yes I know, Bee.”

“No, _really_ , if you keep messing with your knife like that, Beck…”

“Bellum, I’ll be fine.” A grunt in discontent is all that comes out afterwards to tell the lackadaisical sailor he’s pushing his point too far. Straightening out his cloak, Linebeck sighs, straightening up and sliding knife back into its scabbard. “Really, you worry too much.”

“I worry because you don’t.” Bellum argues as he straightens out a handful of rope.

Green eyes flick up in a roll as he sighs and wanders in closer. “The ship’s a steam engine, we don’t gotta do riggings anymore, just chart the course and she takes us there.” They still have to be careful, but…

“What about monsters? What if we need to jump the ship and y’got that knife out and it jerks in yer eye, what if-“

“Since when have I ever lead us into monsters.” The silence and stare from gray-blue eyes has Linebeck raising his hands. “Okay, so maybe I ran us into a couple…”

“ _A couple?!_ “

“But those were simple mistakes and nothing bad happened…”

Bellum ran fingers through thick hair. Not convinced and clearly frustrated by his companion for not taking his concerns more seriously. “ _We were chased by sirens for two weeks_.”

“Oh, we’re still being chased, just cuz they lost our scent don’t mean they aren’t looking.”

“ _Thanks_ for that. Not helping your point.”

Linebeck places a hand to Bellum’s shoulder, beneath his pauldron. “Just calm down, ‘kay, Bee? Treasure huntings our business, it wouldn’t be lucrative if there weren’t a little danger for you to face with that big ol’ sword of yours.”

Bellum grunted, brushing aside Linebeck’s hand as he hefted those ropes, taking them below deck. “Incorrigible.”

Linebeck couldn’t help the light chortle.

“As if you’d have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's just fun to write Bellum as a stuck up worry-wart.


End file.
